1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to terrarium substrates for animals housed in captivity. This substrate includes fine sand made from waste glass that is healthy, ingestible and moves through the digestive tract during the normal process of digestion
2. Description of Prior Art
It is widely known that garbage disposal is a significant problem throughout North America. One particular area of concern has been, and continues to be, the disposal of waste glass.
In the case of bottles, flint, or clear glass, they are relatively easily recycled, and can be used in a variety of ways, for instance, in the production of new bottles, or in fiberglass production. Colored glass, however, is often placed in landfills, where it occupies valuable space, and loses any potential value it may have.
Terrariums are used to house a wide variety of animals, from reptiles to small mammals. As used herein, terrarium generally refers to a cage, tank, or like container used to house one or more animals. A terrarium substrate, the floor covering used in terrariums, is an important part of an animal""s habitat, both for aesthetics, ease of clean up, effectiveness of moisture control and control of insects. Terrarium substrates come in all different shapes, sizes and materials, such as ground bark from trees, shaving from trees, litter mixes, moss, vermiculite, ground fine quartz sand, non-abrasive carpet, tile, flora or any combination of the above.
The problem with most terrarium substrates is they come from a non-renewable resource, and are taken from the environment, leaving us with the problem of renewing that resource. Most substrates ingested in small quantities are usually non-toxic, ingested overtime they tend not to pass through the digestive tract, during the natural process of digestion and become impacted in the animal""s stomach, which can cause death.
A need therefore exists for a terrarium substrate that comes from an abundant resource, waste glass, which is good for the human environment, the animal""s environment, and easily moves through the animal""s digestive tract, during the natural process of digestion.
There are several needs that are addressed and solved by the present invention. The need to take waste glass, and turn it into a reusable product, a terrarium substrate, that will be good for the animal.
An additional aspect of the invention involves a new and novel use for waste glass being recycled into a terrarium substrate.
A further aspect of the invention involves the method of manufacturing a terrarium substrate made of waste glass sand. The method includes steps of providing waste glass, grinding and milling waste glass into sand, thereby forming sand-like particles of glass, and screening the grounded sand.
Other features and advantages of the invention are set forth in the following detailed description, which are intended to illustrate, but not limit, the invention.